vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakuryuu Ren
|-|Base= |-|Full Body Djinn Equip Zagan= |-|Full Body Djinn Equip Belial= Summary Hakuryuu Ren (練 白龍, Ren Hakuryū) is the Kou Empire's fourth emperor. Hakuryuu is the owner of two Djinn, Zagan, and Belial. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing two dungeons, and a King Vessel. Hakuryuu had fallen into depravity but got his Rukh white again when he completed his revenge. During the three years Alibaba's consciousness was drifting, he abdicated the throne due to the Kou Empire facing internal strife from the four new laws installed by International Alliance, and later became one of the three most wanted criminals in the world for carrying Zagan's Metal Vessel. He is one of the main characters of Magi. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B normally, 8-A with Magoi Manipulation | Low 6-B, 6-B with Extreme Magic | 9-B normally, 8-A with Magoi Manipulation Name: Hakuryuu Ren Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, dungeon capturer Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Spear User, Magoi Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (only in Spirit Form), Acausality (Type 4; Is Fallen), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Due to falling into depravity, Hakuryuu is separated from the Great Flow, and was thus unaffected by Sacred Palace Sinbad rewriting the Ruhk which governs souls and fate and altered the minds of the planet's population), Earth Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Due to wielding metal vessels of Life and Earth, he should have resistance to attacks of that nature, similar to how Alibaba was resistant to fire and heat based attacks). |-|Djinn Equip: Zagan= All prior in addition to Magic, Empathic Manipulation (He can plant seeds in people's brains which increase their anger and hatred and remove their fear), Plant Manipulation (Controls plants and their growth), Life Manipulation, (Zagan has the power to manipulate plants and living organisms. In the wake of his white blade living organisms submit to his will.), Fungus Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Alters the biology of living things, such as turning microscopic bacteria into giant monsters or arrows), Earth Manipulation, (It has been stated by Zagan that he controls earth), Matter Manipulation (Controls bacteria to decompose organic matter), Absorption (His metal vessels allow him to absorb magoi from the phenomena of life and earth), Healing (Zagan can be used for healing wounds.) |-|Djinn Equip: Belial= Life Manipulation (Belial's magic is life magic), Illusion Creation (He can create illusions), Memory Manipulation (He can implant false memories and erase existing ones), Perception Manipulation (He can destroy the five senses of those who hear the roar of Belior Zauto, His attacks with Belial's Scythe do not physically damage the body, but instead permanently sever the senses connected to the damaged body part by sending the senses to another dimension, making it impossible to use the damaged limbs and body parts), BFR, Soul Manipulation (Should his scythe strike the head it sends the victim's soul to another dimension and leaves their body comatose and dying). Attack Potency: Wall level normally, Multi-City Block level with magoi manipulation (This technique can be used to damage something which even Morgiana's kicks couldn't damage) | Small Country level, Country level with Extreme Magic (Fought evenly with Alibaba using Zagan), can ignore durability with Belial | Wall level normally, Multi-City Block level with magoi manipulation (This technique can be used to damage something which even Morgiana's kicks couldn't damage) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Alibaba) | FTL reactions and combat speed (Could keep up with Judar, Aladdin and Alibaba, who dodge his roots at point blank range) | At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class normally, Multi-City Block Class with magoi manipulation | Small Country Class (Can match Alibaba) | Wall Class normally, Multi-City Block Class with magoi manipulation Durability: Wall level normally, Multi-City Block level only on the area covered by his magoi | Small Country level | Wall level normally, Multi-City Block level only on the area covered by his magoi Range: Extended melee range normally. At least several dozens of meters with Extreme Magic. Standard Equipment: His spear, swords Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Low self-esteem, weak to mind based attacks (Overcame this), Wooden Prosthesis (no longer applicable). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Physical Abilities:' Hakuryuu is physically strong and well-trained in many weapons. Firstly, he is an extremely strong and talented spearman. At a very young age, Hakuryuu was trained in Royal spearmanship. He has managed to go "toe-toe" with Alibaba's Swordsmanship in the past. Hakuryuu is also shown to have a decent skill in swordsmanship. Besides his weapon skills, it is shown he has increased durability. He stands still against many heavily injuring attacks or over usage of his Magoi etc. *'Advanced Intelligence:' Hakuryuu was given a high level of education in the Royal Palace of the Kou Empire. He knows difficult languages like Torran Language and possesses high knowledge concerning various matters. *'Magoi Manipulation:' He was taught the ability to entrust his Ki into his spear by training with the Yambala Gladiators, thus making it strong enough to pierce something even Morgiana's kicks couldn't damage. He has also learned how to combine his Magoi Manipulation with Zagan's powers, including when using Djinn Equip. *'Metal Vessels:' Hakuryuu is the master of 2 Djinn: Zagan and Belial. Zagan is the Life Djinn that Hakuryuu obtained when he conquered the 61st Dungeon. Zagan is the Djinn of Loyalty and Purity. Hakuryuu uses his Djinn to control earth and life. It awakens the power of plants from anything the Metal Vessel touches. *'Djinn Equip:' Hakuryuu is able to perform a half body Djinn Equip complete with his weapon. In this form, he is able to equip exactly half of his body, with the right side being normal and the left side being that of his Djinn. Once he has equipped half of his body with Zagan’s power, he can become a being more close to a Djinn and his abilities are not limited only to controlling plants his metal vessel has touched anymore. The Djinn of life, Zagan, not only controls plants, but also several other creatures he can also send his Magoi to like the microscopic fungus that exists in the atmosphere make them grow, turning them into his servants. These monsters are very similar to the ones in the Dungeon Zagan. These monsters come out every time he swings his weapon. These monsters are very acidic and can easily melt Aladdin's Borg. After six months have passed he is now capable of doing a Full Body Djinn Equip. After compressing Zagan's powers around his guan dao, he summons a two-sided spear with a pointed tip on each. He has shown impressive skill at handling this spear and even reinforcing it with Magoi to attack and makes it capable of blocking even Amol Saiqa, which is capable of cutting through anything, as long as he has Magoi. **'Combination Move:' It is a combination between Zagan’s powers and Hakuryuu's Magoi Manipulation. Zagan can only manipulate the plants that are in contact with his Metal Vessel, but by sending Zagan’s Magic inside of the plant seeds, thanks to Hakuryuu's Magoi Manipulation, he is able to manipulate the plant as long as the Magoi he sent inside of the seed doesn't run out **'Netsumegusa:' It is a kind of grass belonging to the pea family. It has ridiculously long roots that can be used as fragrant herbs. Hakuryuu uses his Djinn, Zagan, to bring out the limit of its special characteristics **'Brain Plant:' After brainwashing a person with Belial, Hakuryuu can implant inside the targets brain special plant circuits to stimulate his hatred and excitement. Thanks to that he can muster the maximum strength of his soldier's bodies. **'Zaug Mobarezo:' This attack originates from his artificial arm, it releases several wooden projectile dragons able to bite an opponent. **'Zaug Al-Adhra:' He can also fire his monsters off by holding his spear like a bow and arrow, firing off multiple monsters at once. Key: Base | Djinn Equip | Post-Timeskip ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fungus Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Healers